10 for Nejiten challenge
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: My attempy at I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi's challenge. Permanent hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at the Nejiten Challenge by I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi. This promt is:**

_There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance._

Neji Hyuga was a little boy who was not an enthusiastic and bubbly person_. _He always wore a sort of face that was nor happy nor sad. Just blank really. Dull white eyes with his mouth in a line. Although he always felt confined, heavy, almost. But he did not lag in step. He did not look like he carried a burden but he felt it. He felt the burden of the curse mark and confinement of the main house. But he was to start school. His uncle seemed to think he would enjoy it and be happy for once. Although the only real thing that could make Neji happy was if his father was still alive, which is impossible since he is gone, or if he was free. Nevertheless, Hiashi drove Neji to a school where all the children were. They were playing and Neji didn;t join them. He was actually quite annoyed by them. And soon, a lady called the children into the building. Neji followed them inside and they started introducing themselves. There was a girl with her hair in two panda buns next to him. And when the introductions started, he remembered the kids named Rock Lee, who had an outlandish hair style of a bowl and bug eyes, Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair, Sasuke Uchiha, who was similar to him in many ways, and the girl next to him, Tenten. They were going to draw and paint after the introductions. Neji decided to draw a bird. While Tenten, next to him, drew an array of several colors.

"Are you sure that's even a picture?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"It shows something and is very colorful. Of course it's a picture!" she replied. Neji was uncertain but continued to draw his bird. Tenten looked over at his bird and said,

"Whoa that's amazing!" Neji looked at her weirdly.

"It's just a bird." he said, looked at it as if it was a beautiful work of art.

"It's like the bird is being released from its cage! Free with no restrains at all!" Tenten continued saying. Neji thought about this for a moment.

"I believe so, I guess." he replied.

"It's almost like when I dance." Tenten said. Neji was confused.

"Dancing?" he asjed. Tenten nodded.

"when I'm dacing, I feel like I can let go and be peaceful. No burdens and no restrains from free to do what you want." she replied. Neji thought about this. Free? Unburdened? No restrains? Maybe Hiashi was right to send him to school. Maybe he would find some form of peace and sense of freedom. Maybe he should try this dancing. With Tenten.

**Took a little while to get to the actual prompt but whatever. I think I'll be doing mostly drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I struggled with this prompt. **

_Hope is like a waking Dream. _

Tenten liked waking up. She felt as if it was the start of something completely new. New possibilities and new goals. It was like a dream in some ways, you never know what to expect and really anything could happen. She would always think there was a chance she could summon her courage to confront her teammate, Neji, about her feelings. She smiled. Waking up was like hope, for new possibilities and new outcomes. Like a dream except awake. And it just happens that Neji wanted to talk to her today in private. And Tenten was sure she was in a dream, but awake. And with a lot of hopes.

**Just a quick drabble. I had no idea about this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure about this one. **

_Ask me no questions and I can tell you no lies. _

"Do you like the fact that me and Sakura are together?" Neji asked Tenten.

Tenten wasn't a fan of lying. But she faced the choice of lying or telling the truth. If she lied, no one would know how she really felt. But the truth may hurt even more. She had always loved her teammate, Neji. And she hoped that over time, she could be with unfortuntely, he was dating Sakura so that was impossible. Tenten really wanted to punch her in the face, but she would never go that low. She hated how Neji was asking her a question that seemed impossible to answer. A lose-lose situation. A situation she didn't like. So she decided to answer honestly without the complete truth.

"Don't ask me the question and I won't lie to you."

**More happy with this one. Although they really are turning out to be all drabbles.**


End file.
